makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Smash Bros. Lawl Invasion
, known as スマッシュブラザーズXD侵略 (Sumasshuburazāzu XD shinryaku) in Japan, is a fighting game that will be made by someone else. List of Characters The Origins Era Character Select Theme: Mario Kart Wii: Character & Kart Select Music Default Characters *CGI King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country (TV series)) *Crash (Crash & Bernstein) *The Blob (Clayfighter) *Delete & Buzz (CyberChase) *Gandhi (Clone High) *Rabbid (Rabbids) *Pelswick *Bill & Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Klasky Csupo Robot (Klasky Csupo) *Berk (The Trap Door) *Shantae *Toon King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) Unlockable Characters *Ami & Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Wayne & Garth (Wayne's World) *Rayman *Inspector Gadget *The Noid (Domino's Pizza) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Darkwing Duck *Power-Up Mario (Super Mario) *8-Bit Rambo (Rambo (NES)) *Klaymen (The Neverhood) *Freeze Blade (Skylanders: Swap-Force) *Human Kirby (nagisa97) More coming soon..... The Legends Era TBA The Stories Era TBA The Chronicles Era TBA Unlocking Criteria Ami & Yumi *Play 10 Lawls. *Clear Classic Mode as Shantae. *Get Ami & Yumi to join you in The Subspace Emissary. Wayne & Garth *Play 20 Lawls. *Clear Classic Mode as Ami & Yumi. *Get Wayne & Garth to join you in The Subspace Emissary. Rayman *Play 30 Lawls. *Clear Classic Mode as Rabbid. *Get Rayman to join you in The Subspace Emissary. Inspector Gadget *Play 40 Lawls. *Clear Classic Mode. *Get Inspector Gadget to join you in The Subspace Emissary. The Noid *Play 50 Lawls. *Clear Target Battle 5 times. *Get The Noid to join you in The Subspace Emissary. Bugs Bunny *Play 60 Lawls. *Play as Rabbid 10 times. *Get Bugs Bunny to join you in The Subspace Emissary. More coming soon..... Announcers *Male Announcer (Voiced by Bill Hader) *Female Announcer (Voiced by Christina Hendricks) *Intellivoice (Intellivision) *Toybox Mode Narrator (Disney Infinity) *Ringo Starr (Various Media) *The Narrator (The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle) *Female Announcer (WipEout PULSE) More coming soon..... Quotes *"3, 2, 1...Go!" *"Game Set!" *"Owned!" *"Oh! That's Gonna Hurt!" *"Your'e Winner!" *"Your'e a Lose!" *"Right in the Kisser!" Stages Round 1 Default Stages *Battlefield *K. Rool's Castle (CGI King K. Rool's Home Stage) *The Ironic Arcade (Crash's Home Stage) *The Blob Stage (The Blob's Home Stage) *The Hacker's Lair (Delete & Buzz's Home Stage) *Clone High (Gandhi's Home Stage) *Rabbids' Apartment (Rabbid's Home Stage) *Pelswick's Unnamed Stage *The Decoy Cafe (Bill & Aldo's Home Stage) *Klasky Csupo Robot's Unnamed Stage *The Dark and Nasty Regions (Berk's Home Stage) *Shantae's Unnamed Stage *Dedede's Castle (Toon King Dedede's Home Stage) *Final Destination Unlockable Stages *The PUFFY AmiYumi TourBus (Ami & Yumi's Home Stage) *Wayne's World Recording Set (Wayne & Garth's Home Stage) *The Glade of Dreams (Rayman's Home Stage) *The Gadgets' House (Inspector Gadget's Home Stage) *The Noid's Lab (The Noid's Home Stage) *Bugs Bunny's Unnamed Stage *Quackerjack Stage (Darkwing Duck's Home Stage) *3D World (Power-Up Mario's Home Stage) *8-Bit Jungle (8-Bit Rambo's Home Stage) *Klaymen's Unnamed Stage More coming soon..... Round 2 TBA Assist Trophies Volume 1 *Junior the Giant Klaptrap (Donkey Kong Country (TV series)) *Captain Waddle Doo (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Ed, Oly, and Waddle (Sitting Ducks) *Thresher (Plumbers Don't Wear Ties) *Principal Scudworth (Clone High) *Polaris (The Little Panda Fighter) *Worst Frollo (Dingo Pictures' version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Chef Jeffery (FUNnel Vision) More coming soon..... Volume 2 TBA Modes Subspace Mode The Subspace Emissary is a mode in Smash Bros. Lawl Invasion. Gameplay The Subspace Emissary mode is a side-scrolling adventure in the style of a platformer, inspired by the Mario and Kirby games. However, it retains all basic mechanics of the Super Smash Bros. series, such as a damage meter, stocks, and Smash-style attacks. It can also be classified as a beat 'em up; often stages will pause at specific points and force the player to defeat all opposing enemies, which prevents one from simply running through everything. The mode features a world map where stages are selected; once a stage is selected, the difficulty can be chosen, and the character(s) will enter the stage. The selectable characters will change depending on the plot. There is also a two-player option. When playing a level for the first time, many cutscenes will pause just before gameplay begins, showing a view of all available characters. A message will display how many stock the level allows, and a cursor will appear that allows choosing which characters to play. The order characters are chosen in is the order they will appear: they will cycle through in that order until all stock is depleted. Playing through a level again, there will be a screen before the level allowing choosing between any available characters instead of cutscenes during the level. This can be both an advantage and a disadvantage: there is a wider character variety to choose from, but one cannot (for example) choose only three characters for a four-stock stage. Additionally, no mid-level cutscenes will play, including ones that would normally allow a re-pick of characters which replenishes stocks. While on many levels this makes little difference, it is very problematic on long stages like the second Subspace Bomb Factory, where a replay provides only a fraction of the stock originally given. Plot Chapter 1: Lawl Stadium Our story starts with CGI King K. Rool and Toon King Dedede preparing for a tournament to start. They both fight on a Lawl stadium. After the fight, the loser turns into a trophy and is revived by the winner. Suddenly, they are interrupted by two doomships. They drop in some Subspace Army soldiers in the stadium. Then, the victor gets the loser to get pumping and team up to fight the invaders. The duo wins, but the Hacker summons Delete & Buzz to stop them. However, Bill & Aldo show up to protect the winning duo. After taking down Delete & Buzz, the four animals do a Bros. pose from The Frollo Show until CGI King K. Rool spots a Flying Elephant (from The Wizard of OZ on SNES) waiting to drop a Subspace bomb. After that, the Subspace bomb crashes in and two R.O.Bs set it up. CGI King K. Rool rushes to stop it, but was blown away by a dark orange foot. Toon King Dedede gets surprised and sees a large, orange, flaming, demonic Kirby (from a KRBaY episode, Prediction Predicament: Part 1) standing in front of him. Toon King Dedede screams and runs around in circles. Bill & Aldo jump in to stop it, but is defeated. Aldo, then grabs Toon King Dedede in the robe and grabs Bill in the legs and the three are flying (Well, Bill is the one who's flying). The Subapace Bomb goes off and CGI King K. Rool was flying to a place next door. Chapter 2: The Town CGI King K. Rool lands in the Rabbids' Apartment. One of the Rabbids hop in and they fight. After the fight, the loser turns into a trophy. The winner dances until one of the doomships appear and drop in The V of Doom. The victor revives the loser and fight it, but is defeated. Then, CGI King K. Rool and the Rabbid escape and follow the doomship. While continuing their trek, the Klasky Csupo Robot appears, utilizing the opportunity to trophify CGI King K. Rool. The Rabbid screams and fights him. The bunny wins, but the Klasky Csupo Robot escapes with the CGI King K. Rool trophy. The Rabbid gets annoyed, but decides to follow the doomship, dealing with members of the Subspace Army on the way. While continuing his trek, Gandhi notices him walking about. Gandhi jumps in with the Rabbid and a Subspace bomb drops in. Meanwhile, at the Woods, Toon King Dedede, Bill, and Aldo are lost, until they spot a Rabbid and Gandhi. After they that, two R.O.B.s detonate a Subspace Bomb and engulf most of the Town. The bunny gasps, and Gandhi begins laughing goofily before getting his mouth plungered by the Rabbid. Chapter 3: Saint Canard Darkwing Duck was standing in the bridge of Saint Canard, talking about the logic of superheroes, until a doomship drops in some Subspace Army soldiers and Darkwing Duck fights them. After that, DW went through all of the towers, following the doomship. Now, DW is so bored, that he wants to fight a new bad guy. Meanwhile, on one building, Johnny Test (as Johnny X) ("Also, he's a bad guy because nobody likes that flame-haired monster!"-'80s Kraang) is planning to give superheroes a bad name, until DW hops in and says "Your'e under arrested for giving superheroes a bad name and ripping off the colors of the Blue Falcon and Dynomutt! Now, I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the TV critic that'll cancel you!" and starts fighting Johnny X. After he's defeated, he goes to somewhere else. After that, The Noid pops up and searches around. Here, he sees a path to the Woods, The Noid looks at the path and decides to walk to it. Chapter 4: The Woods: Part 1 While lost in the Woods, Toon King Dedede, Bill, Aldo, Rabbid, and Gandhi are searching their way out. After this, Darkwing Duck comes out and says "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the saw that cuts up your tree or something......" and looks at the five strangely, until one of the doomships appear and The Noid pops out of a bush. The Noid pulls out an Dark Cannon and trophifies Gandhi and the Rabbid gets angry and battles The Noid. After finishing him, The Noid gets dizzy and falls down to a hole. After this, Bill finds a trophy pin and uses it to revive Gandhi. Then, the six characters run and run, beating up random creatures. While they are on their journey, The Noid is in a hole, he rigged and rigged and rigged, until he met Mr. Green. More coming soon..... Classic Mode Classic Mode is a secondary game mode in Smash Bros Lawl Invasion that allows characters to compete in a Mortal Kombat-Street Fighter esque tournament. Unlike Classic Mode in the Smash Bros. series, this Classic Mode only consists of 8 normal battles, 2 rival battles, an optional Bonus Stage, and a Final Boss. The Tournament The story will be same from those SBL games' Classic Modes. Winning Quotes If you wanna look at them, see it here. More coming soon..... Empty Slot For that, see it here, if you did not occur. Category:Video Games Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:Fighting Games Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Series Category:Smash Bros. Fanon